Current systems of assisting in the purchase of an item typically take the form of a search performed by the potential customer that yields a snapshot of inventory offerings at that moment in time. Once that search snapshot is displayed, the potential customer is made aware of what is available at that moment in time. However, this search often yields few, if any results, that are useful for the every changing demands of a purchasing consumer, especially in the case of perishable goods/services, such as travel.